Chlorinated polyethylene and chlorosulfonated polyethylene are commercial elastomeric materials. A process for the manufacture of chlorosulfonated polyethylene is disclosed in the McAlevy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,061. A process for the production of chlorinated polyethylene is disclosed for example in Schnebelen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,216. Blends of chlorosulfonated polyethylene and polyethylene are disclosed for example in Luh U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,347 and Coran U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,878, however in both of these patents the polyethylene is not of the molecular weight that has been found necessary to achieve the desirable properties hereinbefore described. Schumacher et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,216 discloses blends of chlorinated polyethylene and linear polyethylene. This patent requires that the blend have a modulus of less than 500 psi, (3.45 MPa).